


My Imaginary Friend

by ShinkengerRedBlue



Category: B.A.P
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinkengerRedBlue/pseuds/ShinkengerRedBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moon Jongup doesn't have any friends, so he makes up his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Imaginary Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fiathe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiathe/gifts).



> Prompt: Imaginary friends AU - in our world it's normal for children to have imaginary friends, but now i'm a teenager and i'm supposed to be over it but you're my best friend and i don't want to grow up if it means having to lose you.
> 
> Hope you like it!!

When Jongup was a child, he was a very quiet boy. He never yelled, for he really didn't get angry. He never cried because he wasn't sad very often. Jongup's parents were worried about him, since they barely heard him talk and who wouldn't? A child that wasn't loud and that could easily sneak up on you? It wasn't hard to guess how many friends he had. Jongup's parents never knew about Jongup always being left behind by all the children, even by Minhyuk, the nicest boy in the entire school. 

But none of that ever bothered Jongup. He escaped the loneliness he had by reading. He could escape by inserting himself in the books he read, living out his life in his dreams. He could be a prince or a king or even a dragon. He didn't have to be Moon Jongup, a small two year old boy who nobody wanted to play with. 

Then one day, he accidentally eavesdropped on Sunny and Jessica. He learned about the concept of imaginary friends, something that it was interesting. He sat in the corner of the classroom, mindlessly coloring in a book. He wanted to create his own imaginary friend but how could he? Was there a book he had to read or a secret he had to know about? He decided to ask his parents when he went home. He ignored the children talking about him and slowly but surely, the school day ended. 

When his parents picked him up, Jongup in the little car seat, he finally asked them. “Mom, how do you get an imaginary friend?”

His mother and father shared a look before his mother smiled at him. “You just think of them sweetie. You think of how they look and give them a name. But remember that nobody but you can see them.”

A friend that only he could have? It didn't sound too bad to Jongup. He smiled and nodded at his mother before going to the book he was reading. What kind of friend could he make? A girl? He shook his head. A boy was better, in his opinion. One with eyes like him and who wasn't afraid to talk or hang out with him and he had to be older. With an image in his mind, he called his new friend Himchan. Jongup looked next to him and smiled, his new friend looked really friendly. He didn't feel like talking out loud but he sat there while Himchan did.

“Did you see Mrs. Kim and Sunny? I can't believe Sunny got put in time out.”

Jongup smiled and nodded, his body jumping slightly as the car gently stopped. He climbed out the car and showed Himchan his room. He was proud of the big and colorful posters and the big collection of video games his parents had gotten him in hopes that he made friends. Himchan looked amazed as he took everything in. 

“Wow! Your room is really cool!”

Jongup swallowed, his hands hiding behind his back. “T-t-thanks.”

Himchan smiled at him and ruffled Jongup's hair. “Let's play something. You choose.”

And with that, Jongup was never alone. Himchan went everywhere with him, making funny comments about the other students and he never failed to make Jongup smile. Himchan was better than everyone else. He didn't made Jongup sad or mad and he didn't leave Jongup alone. On scary nights, where rain and thunder were roaring outside, Himchan slept in Jongup's bed with him. Jongup's parents knew the Jongup had an imaginary child but they let him be since Jongup smiled more often. He spoke more and could voice his opinion more often. A child who was really breaking out of his shell and his parents wanted more from their sweet baby. 

As the years went by, Jongup grew into a sassy young man. He still didn't many friends but he slowly gained them. Puberty did him well as he grew a strong jaw line and his eyes didn't seem so fierce anymore. Himchan also went through puberty since Jongup didn't want to go through it alone. Jongup's imagination changed Himchan into a handsome 16 year old, handsome enough to where had he been real, girls would flock to him. Jongup didn't like to think about Himchan as a real human. He didn't like the fact that Himchan probably wouldn't even been his friend. Himchan would have been the popular guy, playing football and making fun of the outcasts. Jongup wasn't a big outcast but he could still see that people thought he was weird. 

But Jongup ignored them, all he needed was Himchan. He didn't care that he was at the age where imaginary friends weren't cool anymore. Where Jongup was supposed to grow up and pick on girls he liked. Not there were girls he liked, Jongup was old enough to figure out he didn't like girls as much as he liked guys. It really boosted his system when Himchan put his arms around Jongup and nuzzled him, whispering into his ear. 

“You're handsome Jonggie.”

Such friendly love. But then one day, Himchan stopped wrapping his arms around Jongup and he never noticed, because that same day, he met Youngjae. Youngjae was quiet, just like him but he was much better looking. His skin was so fair and his eyes were very beautiful, Jongup fell in love. 

They spent every moment together, so much that all Jongup could think about was Youngjae. He never saw Himchan's pained face as he slowly disappeared from Jongup's mind. The innocence imagination that fueled Himchan's existence was replaced with the impurity of the adult world. Himchan wished often that he could become human, to pull Jongup into his arms but he couldn't. He hadn't told Jongup but had Jongup believed in him until he was 21, Himchan would have been given the chance to be real. A rule that could never be spoken but always desired. As he watched Jongup watch Youngjae, he was nothing more that a shadow of the imaginary friend he was. 5 more years that Himchan knew would never come. 

Then a miracle happened. 

Youngjae and Jongup fell out of love. They grew apart as Youngjae fell in love with another boy, named Junhong. Junhong was taller, faster and overall more exciting that Jongup. And it stung, enough for Jongup to call for Himchan. Reunited, Himchan felt hope for the future. Jongup and Youngjae stayed friends and Jongup got to know Junhong and his friend Yongguk. Jongup got to know that Yongguk was Junhong's ex-boyfriend. Yongguk was a nice guy that felt like a big brother for Jongup, something that he needed. 

The five of them grew to be really good friends with each other, growing up to know everything about each other. Not childhood friends but somehow, something better. Jongup had finally found the friends he wished he had a child. 

Jongup looked up at Himchan, a friend he struggled to hold onto as he turned older. He had to balance with school and his friends as well as thinking and putting his imagination into play. But Himchan was worth it, since he was such a calming force after he broke up with Youngjae and...that fact Jongup had figured out he really loved him. Sure Jongup had a crush on Himchan as a child but with Youngjae, he learned that that crush had been something deeper. He had even told the group everything and they took it surprisingly well. They thought he was a bit weird but they stuck by him. 

“Tomorrow is my 18th birthday. I can't believe it's been so long.”

Himchan smiled, “I remember were you were a snot nosed kid. So quiet.”

Jongup blushed and hit Himchan's shoulder, “You're lucky that I made you hot, ok?”

Himchan smirked, “Sure kid. So what do you want for your birthday?”

Jongup tapped his lip and then tapped Himchan's lips. “I want a kiss.”

Himchan rose an eyebrow, “You want me to take your first kiss?”

Jongup nodded and Himchan hummed, “Can do.”

So Thursday came and Jongup turned 18. He rolled over in bed and looked at Himchan, wishing he was real. He wanted to listen to Himchan's heartbeat and fall back asleep to it. Himchan opened his eyes and smiled, touching Jongup's chin.

“Good morning birthday boy. It's still very early.”

Jongup looked at his phone, nodding since it was only 6:26 in the morning. “I couldn't go back to sleep.”

Himchan hummed, “Do you want your gift now?”

Jongup nodded and Himchan leaned in. Jongup could swear he could feel Himchan's breath as their lips met. Jongup's soft lips felt tingly as Himchan's mouth melted with his. It stayed like that until Jongup felt his lips get warmer. He opened his eyes to see Himchan, in the blood. Real and in Jongup's bed. He pulled back from the kiss, taking in a deep breath in order to not freak out. Himchan noticed and started to explain,

“When imaginary friends are given life, we automatically know a set of rules. One rule is that if our creator believes in us until they turn 18, we become real, to an extent. I'm real Jongup, I'm here.”

Jongup threw himself at Himchan, sobbing quietly. “I love you Himchan”

Himchan kissed Jongup's head. “I love you too.”


End file.
